


Remember Me

by unaspectre



Series: Remembering Love [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, F/M, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Sha're are reunited but there is one small problem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote along time ago which came to me while I was meant to be working and wouldn't let me go until I'd finished it.   
> All comments are welcome.

The room suddenly filled with blue light as the Stargate burst open. Four figures stepped out to the relief of the man waiting there.

“Good Son,” Kasuf greeted Daniel, “You came.”

“Of course, Good Father,” Daniel smiled as he walked down the stairs with the rest of SG1.

“Hey, Kasuf what’s up?” Jack asked.

“Come with me and I shall show you,” Kasuf said.

With identical shrugs Jack and Daniel followed Kasuf with Sam and Teal’c following on behind.

 

When Daniel stopped to talk to one of the young men in the village, Kasuf motioned the other three to follow him.

As they entered the tent Jack’s mouth dropped open as he saw who was sitting gently cradling the baby. He turned sharply to Kasuf.

“Is that who I think it is?” he demanded.

“It is my daughter. She arrived two days ago,” Kasuf explained, “She appeared from nowhere. However there is a problem.”

“Other than the obvious one?” Jack snapped, “Carter, check if she’s...you know.”

Sam nodded and walked over to where Sha’re sat. Sha’re had looked round at them but the baby had distracted her.

“Teal’c keep Daniel outside just now.”

Teal’c nodded and left.

“ _ **Father**_?” Sha’re cried worriedly as Sam came towards her.

“ _ **Do not worry, she is a friend**_ ,” Kasuf gently calmed her, “ _ **This is Samantha**_.”

“Hi,” Sam smiled as she gently touched Sha’re’s shoulder. Looking back at Jack she shook her head, “Nothing.”

“Okay, Kasuf a little explanation would help,” Jack said irritably.

“My daughter knows nothing of the past few years,” Kasuf explained, “Her memory starts from several weeks before your first arrival on Abydos.”

“So she doesn’t know who any of us are,” Jack realised, “Including…oh boy.”

“She does not understand your language either,” Kasuf continued, “I have told her she is married but I did not tell her the child is hers.”

“This is going to be interesting,” Jack muttered.

“Jack, what the hell is going on?” Daniel had somehow managed to get past Teal’c, “Why is Teal’c stopping me…” his voice trailed off as he saw her. “Sha’re?” he whispered in shock, he spun to look at his friend.

“Sam checked, she’s not a Gould,” Jack told him, he grabbed the other man’s arm as Daniel moved towards his wife, “There is one more thing.”

 

Daniel couldn’t believe what he was being told.

“She doesn’t remember me?” he asked in bemusement.

“Good Son, she knows she is married,” Kasuf told him, “I believed that spending time with you would help her.”

“I…I suppose so,” Daniel stammered slightly overwhelmed.

“We’ll leave you alone,” Jack told him.

Kasuf walked over to his daughter and took the baby from her.

“ _ **Who is this, Father**_?” she asked anxiously.

“ _ **This is your husband**_ ,” he told her before he left with Jack.

Sha’re stood nervously as Daniel came towards her. When he stood across from her she kept her eyes demurely down.

“ _ **Sha’re**_ ,” he said gently, “ _ **Do you know who I am**_?”

She shook her head, “ _ **I have been told you are my husband**_.”

“Yeah,” he whispered, “ _ **I’m Daniel**_.”

“ _ **Dan’iel**_ ,” she repeated.

Very slowly she reached to her dress and started to remove it. Daniel stopped her.

“ _ **No**_ ,” he shook his head, “ _ **You don’t have to**_.”

“ _ **But it is my duty as a wife**_ ,” she said feeling very worried now, this was not what she had been taught.

“ _ **It’s not a duty**_ ,” he told her holding her shoulders and looking deeply into her eyes, “ _ **And I want to. You have no idea how long I’ve waited to see you again, how much I love you but if we make love it’s because we both want to**_.”

She looked in bewilderment at him.

Daniel sighed as he tried to think; finally he leaned down to the sand on the floor.

“ _ **Have you ever seen this**_?” he asked drawing the symbol for Earth.

“ _ **Yes**_ ,” she said slowly, “ _ **Do you wish to see it**_?”

“ _ **Show me**_ ,” he held out his hand to her.

 

Sha’re knew him. She wasn’t sure how but something deep within her knew him and it scared her. She had woken up in a strange place, in pain and confused and when she had finally found her way home she had been told that Ra was dead, they were now a free people, her brother was gone and she was married.

Yet this stranger who she was somehow married to was so gentle and sweet. His assertion that he loved her had scared her but also filled her with warmth she had never felt before.

She was taking him to her secret cave, somewhere she knew was forbidden yet she loved to come here and one day she knew she would understand it all.

“ _ **You brought me here the night we met**_ ,” he told her.

“ _ **Do you know what it means**_?” she asked.

“ _ **Yes**_.”

“ _ **Will you tell me**_?” she asked before she could stop herself.

His smiled at her, “ _ **Of course**_.”

They sat down and Daniel started to read to her. She listened watching him; his amazing blue eyes were bright as he explained what the walls said.

He noticed her watching him and very slowly moved to her. Gently his hand cupped her face and he kissed her.

Shocked she moved away.

“ _ **I’m sorry**_ ,” he apologised, “ _ **I shouldn’t have done that**_.”

Sha’re looked down at the ground amazed at the feelings released by his touch.

“ _ **We should get back**_ ,” Daniel said pulling himself to a stand before helping her up, he let go of her hand instantly, “Before Jack appears again,” he added to himself.

 

“You okay, Daniel?” Jack asked as they stood outside the tent.

“It’s bizarre,” Daniel said, “But I’m okay.”

“Where is she?” Sam asked.

“With Kasuf,” Daniel answered, “I’m giving her a little space. She’s pretty confused about everything.”

“Should we take her back to the SGC?” Jack asked, “Get Fraiser to check her out.”

“Is it a good idea,” Sam said, “Sha’re’s never been to Earth and she knows everything here. It might not help her remember.”

“But if it’s a medical problem Janet can fix it, probably,” Jack told them, “What do you think, Daniel?”

“I think we should ask Sha’re,” Daniel insisted, “If she agrees then I think we should.”

“Then we ask Sha’re,” Jack nodded.

 

“ _ **I don’t know**_ ,” Sha’re told them, “ _ **Do you think this would help me remember**_?”

Daniel shrugged, “ _ **If there is a medical cause then Dr. Fraiser should be able to reverse it**_.”

She looked to her father for some help.

“ _ **You should go with them**_ ,” Kasuf told her.

“ _ **No one is forcing you to come**_ ,” Daniel told her softly, “ _ **It is completely your decision**_.”

Sha’re looked around at the strangers and her father. Looking at Daniel she knew she didn’t want him to leave, she wanted to know more about him so there was really only one way.

“ _ **I shall come**_ ,” she decided, “ _ **If it gives me a chance to know what I have missed then I shall come**_.”

“She’s coming,” Daniel told Jack.

“Good, Carter, Teal’c go on ahead and give Hammond a little warning,” Jack ordered, “Daniel and I will escort Sha’re as soon as she’s ready.”

Sam and Teal’c nodded before they left.

“Kasuf,” Daniel said to his father in law, “Do you want to come with us?”

“No, Good Son,” Kasuf refused, “I have duties here and my presence may not be helpful.”

“Okay,” Daniel nodded before turning to Sha’re, “ _ **Are you ready to come**_?” he held out his hand to her.

Very nervously Sha’re took it and they started the walk back to the Stargate.

*********************************************

Her grip on his hand tightened as they walked down the ramp in the SGC. Daniel gently guided her down to where General Hammond stood with Sam and Teal’c.

“Welcome to the SGC,” Hammond said to her.

Sha’re looked at Daniel for help; quietly he translated.

“General, Sha’re doesn’t understand English anymore,” Daniel told him, “I take it Dr.   
Fraiser is expecting us?”

“Yes, Dr. Fraiser is waiting to do a few tests,” Hammond said.

Daniel nodded and led Sha’re to the infirmary.

“ _ **This is Janet**_ ,” he introduced them, “ _ **She’ll take a little of your blood and do a few tests to make sure you’re healthy. Okay**_?”

“ _ **Will you stay**_?” she asked him, looking around her fearfully.

“ _ **I’ll be right here with you**_ ,” he promised soothingly, “ _ **Don’t worry**_.”

She sat down on the bed Janet showed her to and waited.

 

Janet efficiently worked away smiling reassuringly at the young woman who sat nervously. Daniel stood close-by. Close enough to translate but far away enough to give her some privacy.

“Okay and we’re done,” Janet said finally, “Daniel, take her to get something to eat.”

Daniel nodded, “ _ **Come on**_ ,” he smiled at Sha’re, “ _ **Would you like some dinner?**_ ”

“ _ **Thank you**_ ,” she whispered as she walked with him out of the infirmary.

As they walked along the corridors Sha’re suddenly felt very out of place. The looks she was getting made her feel even more nervous and she stayed as close to Daniel as she could without getting too close.

As she walked with him she felt the mixture of strange feelings resurface in her. Despite the fact that they were married he had never touched her without asking her first.   
Except for the kiss. 

The memory of that made her even more confused and she wanted him to kiss her again.

As they sat in a corner table eating she decided to ask a few questions.

“ _ **Is this where you live**_?” 

Daniel laughed, “ _ **Sometimes it feels like it but no. I have an apartment**_ ,” he told her.

“ _ **Would I know it**_?”

He shook his head sadly, “ _ **You’ve never been here before**_.”

“ _ **Why not, if we are married**_?” she asked confused, “ _ **I don’t understand**_.”

Daniel looked at her gently, “ _ **It’s a very long story that would be better told once you remember a little more. I promise I will tell you**_.”

“ _ **May I see where you live**_?”

Daniel’s surprised look turned to a smile, “ _ **As soon as possible**_.”

 

General Hammond agreed to let them leave the base after Janet assured him Sha’re was healthy and no danger. 

“Dr. Fraiser says her tests will be completed by tomorrow morning,” Hammond said, “So if you would be back here then.”

“Of course,” Daniel agreed, he turned to Sha’re who was listening with no idea what was being said, “ _ **Would you like to see where I live**_?”

She smiled and nodded her assent taking the hand he offered.

 

Sha’re looked around curiously as they entered where Daniel lived. The journey over had been very strange to her and quite frightening as the bizarre vehicles whizzed past them.

“ _ **This is it**_ ,” Daniel told her, “ _ **Would you like something to eat or drink**_?”

“ _ **A drink please**_.”

Daniel quickly got her a glass of water before showing her around. She was amazed at the strange things around his apartment and was fascinated as he showed her how they all worked.

Realising how tired she was suddenly she yawned.

Daniel led her through to another room; aware it was his bedroom she froze.

“ _ **You can sleep in here**_ ,” he told her then he noticed her reaction, “ _ **Don’t worry, I’ll be on the couch**_.”

He rummaged through a cupboard and handed her a shirt, “ _ **You can wear this**_ ,” he said before taking a pillow and some covers, “ _ **Goodnight**_ ,” he smiled before leaving the room.

Standing alone Sha’re slid out of her dress and slipped the shirt over her. The fabric was soft against her skin and she wrapped it around herself. Unable to keep her eyes open she slid under the covers and fell asleep.

 

Daniel stared at the ceiling. He’d never imagined this. In all his daydreams of finding her, this possibility had never occurred to him. She seemed sometimes almost like she knew him before treating him like he was a stranger.

He desperately wanted to take her in his arms but that wasn’t an option just now. Her reaction of what she thought she was expected to do in the bedroom made him angry. 

She didn’t love him and it stung like an open wound.

As he tried to get comfortable on the couch he looked over towards the bedroom and sighed. 

This was going to be a long night.

Daniel had finally fallen asleep, a shadow crossed him and he was awake instantly.

Sha’re was walking quietly around.

“ _ **Sha’re, what’s wrong**_?” he asked noticing tears on her cheek.

“ _ **I…I died**_ ,” she whispered, her hand touching where the staff weapon had struck her, “ _ **One of Ra’s guards killed me**_.”

Daniel jumped up and gently guided her to sit on the couch, “ _ **You remember? What else do you remember**_?”

She shivered and shook her head, “ _ **Nothing**_ ,” she told him, “ _ **I remember pain before nothing**_.”

He wrapped the blanket around her shaking form and gently held her as she trembled with fear.

“ _ **Tell me how we married**_?” she asked after she had calmed down.

“ _ **Of course**_ ,” he smiled. 

She relaxed next to him as he told her the story of how they had met and defeated Ra.

 

Sha’re listened as he talked. Pictures flashed in her mind every so often but she couldn’t make them clear enough but one thing was completely clear. 

Daniel. 

From the moment she had met him he had been loving, kind and never forced her to do anything. Any time he had touched her she felt affection for him and now she knew she loved him. He had finished his story and was watching her again. His clear blue eyes were filled with love and warmth and kindness as he gazed at her.

Very slowly she reached out and touched his face. Daniel didn’t move. She brushed her hand through his hair in an amazingly familiar gesture but something was wrong, “ _ **Your hair**_.”

“ _ **What**_?”

“ _ **Your hair was longer and lighter**_ ,” she said, “ _ **I remember that**_.”

Daniel smiled, “ _ **I had to get it cut**_.”

Very softly she let her fingers trace his features before she slid her arm around his neck and pulled him closer. As their lips met Daniel’s arms moved around her pulling her to him. The kiss was sweet and gentle but soon became more passionate. Daniel held onto her tightly his hands caressing her. Sha’re pulled away suddenly.

“ _ **I am sorry**_ ,” she said.

“ _ **Why**_?”

She looked away from him, “ _ **I…I can’t**_.”

He turned her to face him, “ _ **Sha’re, I love you. And until you’re ready nothing will happen**_.”

“ _ **You truly love me**_?” her voice held her amazement that this stranger felt this way towards her.

“ _ **More than anything in this world**_ ,” he told her, “ _ **And I want you to remember me so we can be together again. I also know that you only look down because you were taught deference and that you can be a tyrant when you’re crossed**_.”

Sha’re suddenly laughed making a decision and smiled at him, “ _ **I should try and get some more sleep. So should you**_.”

“ _ **Yes, Ma’am**_ ,” he laughed surprised when she took his hand.

“ _ **Are you coming**_?”

 

The phone was ringing in his ear. Blearily Daniel reached out and grabbed it.

“Yeah?”

“Daniel, where are you?” Jack demanded.

“Take a guess since you phoned my apartment,” Daniel shot back.

“Funny,” Jack snapped, “Do you know what time it is?”

“Not really.”

“Daniel, it’s one in the afternoon,” Jack shouted, “Hammond is having a fit you two haven’t appeared.”

Daniel sighed, “We’ll be there soon.”

“Good,” Jack hung up the phone.

Daniel looked over to see Sha’re still asleep curled against him. He watched her for a few seconds with a smile reluctant to wake her up.

“ _ **Sha’re**_ ,” he gently shook her, “ _ **Time to get up**_.”

She tried to push him away but he shook her again.

“ _ **Dan’iel**_ ,” she looked at him tiredly, “ _ **What is wrong**_?”

“ _ **We slept in**_ ,” he told her, “ _ **We have to get back to the base to see if Janet has found anything in your tests**_.”

 

“Sorry,” Daniel apologised as they walked into the Conference room, “We talked quite late.”

He held a seat out for Sha’re next to Jack and slid into the one next to that.

“Did you find anything?” he asked Janet.

Janet nodded, “A few things,” she opened a folder in front of her.

She waited as Sha’re whispered to Daniel who nodded at her reassuringly.

“I just promised to translate all you say properly,” he told them, “She’s worried I’ll not tell her everything.”

Janet waited till Hammond nodded, “Okay, I found the protein marker left by Gould’s when they die. So, Ammonet is dead. I did however find some evidence of torture.”

Daniel froze hearing this.

“ _ **What is wrong, Dan’iel**_?” Sha’re demanded at his reaction.

Slowly he translated watching as her face filled with horror.

“ _ **Is that why I don’t remember**_?” she asked.

“It’s possible,” Janet answered after Daniel translated, “But I’m not sure. Other than that however Sha’re is perfectly healthy in every way.”

“That’s good to hear,” Hammond said, “Dr. Jackson I am assuming you will want to spend time with your wife so I am temporarily reassigning you to working here and after some leave SG1 will get a temporary replacement for you.”

“Thank you, General,” Daniel said gratefully.

Hammond nodded before leaving to continue his own work.

“Daniel,” Jack motioned him to one side, “Quick chat?”

“ _ **I’ll be right back**_ ,” Daniel whispered to Sha’re.

“What’s up?” he asked Jack.

“Just checking you’re alright,” Jack told him, “How’s the memory thing coming?”

Daniel shook his head and sighed, “She remembers dying in the Abydos Gateroom and either she remembers me or,” Daniel smiled, “We fell in love again.”

“Well if you want to talk,” Jack grinned.

“Thanks, Jack,” Daniel told him.

Jack nodded and left with a jaunty wave.

“ _ **He’s important to you**_ ,” Sha’re said as she came towards him, “ _ **And somehow important to me**_.”

Daniel nodded, “ _ **Jack is my best friend and he and Skaara are very close**_.”

“ _ **Where is Skaara**_?” pain filled her voice.

“ _ **I wish I knew**_ ,” Daniel told her, “ _ **But I don’t**_.”

She dropped her head sadly.

Tenderly Daniel lifted her face to look at him, “ _ **We should try and see what else we can get you to remember**_.”

“ _ **I remember you**_ ,” she whispered moving closer to him, “ _ **Vaguely I remember that I was dead and you brought me back. That you gave up your home to stay with me**_ ,” she reached out to touch his face, “ _ **That I love you**_.”

Daniel wrapped his arms around her and they kissed gently. 

*********************************************

Sha’re sat in Daniel’s office looking through pictures of Earth. They had given up working on her memory instead letting her curiosity on Earth be satisfied. Daniel had left to get them some food so she buried herself in watching the pictures intently.

“ _ **Is Daniel Jackson not here**_?” a voice came from the door.

Turning she saw the man called Teal’c. As she saw the gold tattoo on his forehead a memory suddenly flashed in her mind and she screamed in terror. Turning she ran hoping to get as far away from him as possible.

 

Daniel heard the scream and dropped the tray he was carrying bolting to his office.

“Teal’c, what happened?” he demanded.

“Sha’re looked at me and suddenly screamed running out,” Teal’c said, “I believed it best not to follow her.”

“Damn,” Daniel swore, “Stay here and don’t let anyone hit the alarm she’s scared enough.”

Daniel ran out and looked around.

“ _ **Sha’re**_ ,” he called panicked, “ _ **Where are you? Sha’re**_?”

“Daniel,” Jack called appearing round the corner, “What happened?”

“Sha’re saw Teal’c. I think she must have remembered him taking her from Abydos, she ran out of the room and now she’s probably hiding somewhere,” Daniel explained worriedly, “Jack, we have to find her. She won’t understand any of the guards.”

“We’ll find her,” Jack assured him, “We’ll split up.”

 

Janet looked around the empty infirmary baffled, she was sure she had heard someone come in. As she was about to head back to her office she heard a slight sob. Softly she crept round and looked under one of the beds.

“Sha’re?” she whispered seeing the shaking figure curled in a ball against the wall.

Very quietly she walked back into her office and picked up the phone.

“I need Dr. Jackson in the infirmary now,” she told the sergeant who answered, “Don’t call him just send someone to find him. And hurry.”

She didn’t want to frighten the young woman anymore than she already was so Janet moved her chair to the door of her office and pretended to work keeping Sha’re in sight.

“Janet?” Daniel asked the instant he arrived, “What’s wrong?”

Janet pointed under the bed as another voice softly whispered his name. Leaning down he saw Sha’re huddled fearfully against the wall.

“ _ **Sha’re**_ ,” he said moving closer to her, “ _ **It’s alright. I’m here. You can come out. No one is going to hurt you**_.”

Very slowly she emerged still shaking, the moment she could she flew into his arms. He sat them down on the bed.

“ _ **It’s alright**_ ,” he whispered rocking her, “ _ **You’re safe**_.”

“ _ **N…No**_ ,” she stammered, “ _ **He serves the evil one. The Demon Apophis**_.”

“ _ **Teal’c is our friend now**_ ,” Daniel assured her, “ _ **He saved us from Apophis. He’s saved my life many times**_.”

“ _ **But he took us. He came and he was the one who took Skaara and I**_ ,” she cried, “ _ **He stole us away. That is why you came here and why I have never been here**_.”

“ _ **I know**_ ,” Daniel said, “ _ **And it was a long time before I could look at him without hating him but like you he stood up to his enslaver, his God. Do you recall anything about a traitor?**_ ”

She shook her head.

“ _ **How about we leave here and we’ll start again tomorrow**_?” he gently brushed her hair away from her face.

She nodded and held him tightly as they left the infirmary.

 

Daniel looked adoringly at his sleeping wife. It had been over a week since she had come back to him. They still hadn’t made much progress on her memories after the whole Teal’c debacle. Thankfully, Teal’c had decided to go and visit his own family while on leave so there was no chance she would see him accidentally at the moment. 

It was strange but he had to admit he liked it. They were sleeping in the same bed but it didn’t go any further as she wasn’t ready. It was exactly the way they had been when they first married. Then one day he had been watching her sleep, when she woke up and smiled at him he just knew it was time. That morning when they first made love was engraved in his mind so deeply he knew that it would happen this time when the moment was right.

“ _ **Dan’iel**_ ,” Sha’re murmured gently, “ _ **Are you still awake**_?”

“ _ **No**_ ,” he teased her.

“ _ **You need to sleep**_ ,” she scolded him, “ _ **And so do I. Please switch out the light**_.”

He switched off the lamp and snuggled down next to her.

 

Sha’re had woken up early but she didn’t want to move. It was the first time she had woken up first and found it amazing to be able to watch him sleeping. There was something about Daniel that made her want to hold onto him and never let go. She remembered she loved him but spending time with him she was falling deeper and deeper in love with him with every passing second.

“ _ **Sha’re**_ ,” he sighed as he woke up to find her leaning over him, “ _ **Are you alright**_?”

“ _ **Yes, my husband**_ ,” she whispered before she kissed him. 

Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist. She very slowly and unsurely started to remove the shirt she wore.

“ _ **Sha’re, are you sure about this**_?” Daniel asked her.

“ _ **Completely, my Dan’iel**_ ,” she smiled.

Daniel grinned; that was the first time she had called him that since they had been reunited. Within seconds they were lost within each other.

*********************************************

“SG12 discovered this while on P2X 255,” Sam said as she passed a small stone tablet to him.

Daniel turned it over in his hands gently. He could read small parts of the inscription but others he knew he’d need some help on.

“It looks like it could be Gould,” Daniel murmured to himself before looking at the rest of the people at the table, “From what I can make out it seems to be a sort of ‘shopping list’.”

“A shopping list?” Jack asked as Daniel passed the tablet to Sha’re when she gently touched his hand.

She stared intently at it, “The Goa’uld use this to list slaves,” she told them.

They all suddenly turned and looked at her in amazement.

“Sha’re,” Daniel’s shock was palpable, “You understand what I’m saying?”

“Of course,” she answered.

Daniel pulled her into a hug, “You can understand English this is amazing.”

“Yes, it is,” she said coldly.

Sam suddenly noticed the pen grasped tightly in Sha’re’s hand, “Daniel, look out,” she cried.

“What?” Daniel turned before Sha’re plunged the pen into his shoulder.

He fell away from her with a cry grasping his shoulder and staring at her in horror.

“You shall all die unless you send me through the Stargate,” she warned them.

As the guard came up behind her she spun punching him hard in the throat and grabbing his gun.

“Sha’re?” Daniel cried.

“My host is gone I am all that remains,” Ammonet told him as she pointed the gun at him, “And now you shall join her.”

Jack grabbed her holding her arms behind her back as she screamed at them. Janet appeared and sedated her while Daniel watched - his heart breaking.

 

“How’s your arm, Dr. Jackson?” Hammond asked as Daniel sat down.

“Okay,” he said quietly.

“Now, Dr. Fraiser,” Hammond turned to her, “What the hell just happened? You and Major Carter assured me that Ammonet was dead.”

“I was certain, sir,” Sam told him, “And Dr. Fraiser found the protein marker.”

“That’s because Ammonet is dead,” Janet told them.

“I don’t know about you, Doc,” Jack snapped, “But she seemed pretty alive and well there.”

“I know,” Janet told him, “But did you see her eyes glow? Did her voice change? Look Sha’re’s memory was wiped, we are assuming from what happened to her Gould. Now, like Sam…Major Carter, Ammonet’s memories still exist within her.”

“So, the closer she came to remembering everything Ammonet rose to the surface,” Daniel concluded absently nursing his bandaged shoulder.

“Basically,” Janet told them.

“Dr. Fraiser,” a guard called, “You’re wanted in the infirmary. The patient is awake.”

Janet jumped out of her seat instantly. Daniel started to follow until Jack caught his arm.

“Where are you going?”

“Jack, Sha’re needs to know what’s going on,” Daniel said, “And I’m still probably the only one who she can understand.”

He wrenched his arm away and headed down to the infirmary.

 

Sha’re looked around scared as she woke up. She found she couldn’t move her arms or legs.

“ _ **Dan’iel**_ ,” she cried, “ _ **Dan’iel, where are you**_?”

“It’s okay,” Janet told her, “Just stay calm.”

She frowned, as she knew the poor woman had no idea what she was saying. She turned to see Daniel enter the infirmary.

“Daniel, calm her down,” Janet told him, “Ammonet seems to have gone for now.”

He nodded and moved over to her bedside.

“ _ **Dan’iel, what is happening**_?” Sha’re cried when she saw him, “ _ **What happened to you**_?”

“ _ **Don’t worry about that**_ ,” he told her, “ _ **What do you remember**_?”

“ _ **We were sitting in what you call the conference room then I woke up here**_ ,” she told him, “ _ **How did I get here**_?”

Daniel gently stroked her hair, “ _ **Do you remember anything else about before you woke up on Abydos**_?”

“ _ **I was taken**_ ,” she shuddered, “ _ **And a…a…a Demon was put within me. She tried to kill you, she wanted you dead**_ ,” tears filled her eyes, “ _ **The child. Oh, Dan’iel the child is mine but not ours. He is the child of Apophis**_.”

As tears slid down her cheeks he tried to reassure her.

“ _ **How can you still love me**_?” she cried as pain filled her.

“Janet, can I…”

”I’m sorry, Daniel,” Janet said, “But she could have another blackout at any moment.”

Instead he leaned his head against hers, “ _ **I love you no matter what**_ ,” he whispered, “ _ **It wasn’t your fault**_.”

DR. JACKSON TO EMBARKATION ROOM.

Daniel sighed annoyed, “ _ **I’ll be back as soon as I can**_ ,” he promised her, “ _ **Try and get some rest**_.”

Very gently he kissed her forehead before he left.

 

“What’s going on?” Daniel asked as he arrived in the Gateroom.

“Dr. Jackson,” Hammond said, “We have some visitors.”

Daniel looked round to see Martouf and Jacob Carter standing talking to Sam and Jack.

“We have some news,” Jacob said straight to the point, “About Ammonet.”

“What about her?” Daniel asked.

“We received word she was killed and her host was sent through the Stargate,” Jacob told him, “But we don’t know where.”

“You’re a bit late,” Daniel snapped contemptuously, “Sha’re is here and in the infirmary. She ended up on Abydos.”

“Oh,” Martouf said, “We are sorry for intruding.

“Wait, I have an idea,” Sam said, “Dad, do you know if the memory device could erase memories?”

“I think so,” Jacob said, “Hold on.”

He dropped his head inwardly discussing with his symbiote.

“Selmak says it’s possible,” he told them finally.

“Good,” Sam said, “Come on.”

Purposefully she marched out towards the infirmary.

 

“Sam, are you suggesting we intentionally blank Sha’re’s memory?” Daniel asked as they walked into the infirmary.

“What I’m suggesting is that we get rid of all the time Ammonet was in her,” Sam told him, “It’ll mean she won’t remember what happened after she was taken but…”

“But she’ll still remember who we are,” Daniel concluded.

“It is a possibility it’ll work,” Jacob said, “but we might cause temporary amnesia.”

“So she might not remember me,” Daniel sighed, “We should ask Sha’re if she wants this done.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not forcing her to do something she doesn’t want to do,” Daniel snapped, “It’s not fair to her.”

 

Sha’re was still in restraints and staring at the wall when Daniel walked over to her.

“ _ **Sha’re**_ ,” he whispered.

“ _ **Dan’iel, what is happening**_ ,” she demanded.

“ _ **We have an idea how to stop Ammonet surfacing**_ ,” he told her, “ _ **But there is a small danger**_.”

“ _ **Danger**_?”

“ _ **You may forget about some things again**_ ,” he told her.

“ _ **Like you**_ ,” she concluded.

He nodded, “ _ **But it should only be temporary and you’ll never have to remember what happened when Apophis put the Gould in you**_.”

“ _ **What do you think**_?” she asked him.

Daniel shook his head, “ _ **I don’t know. I think it would be best; they would let you out of here. Ammonet won’t ever appear again**_.”

“ _ **Dan’iel, we should do it**_ ,” she told him, “ _ **I want Ammonet gone for good. This is the only way**_.”

Daniel leaned over and gently kissed her before turning to the others.

“She’s agreed to do this,” he told them, “But we should call Kasuf. If she wakes up and doesn’t know who we are he’ll be able to keep her calm.”

 

She felt tired as she woke up. Her head was light and she could hear voices talking next to her but she couldn’t understand what they were saying.

“ _ **Sha’re**_ ,” her father’s voice suddenly called, “ _ **Wake up, child**_.”

“ _ **Father**_ ,” she murmured as she opened her eyes.

Standing over her was her father and another man who was watching her intently. He had the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen.

“ _ **Sha’re, do you know who I am**_?” the man asked gently.

She shook her head, “ _ **No**_.”

He sighed, “ _ **I’m Daniel**_.”

The one called Daniel looked at her father before shrugging and turning back to her, “ _ **Let’s start at the beginning**_.”


End file.
